Miss Invisible
by lilyevans103
Summary: A one shot between Scorpius and Rose. Lyrics are Marie Digby's. Characters are JK Rowlings
1. Miss Invisible

**Miss Invisible: A Rose/ Scorpius Story**

**A/N: ** A short songfic. A bit OC, but I love the song and it seems to fit Rose/Scorpius. Song is Miss Invisible by Marie Digby. A beautiful song. If you haven't heard it, you should. Characters are JK Rowlings. Enjoy!

Rose Weasley was invisible to her family. Not surprising in a family her size. Someone was bound to be forgotten. It was Rose. Her parents and brother remembered her on her birthday and Christmas, but that was it. Her cousins, except for Albus, ignored her. Her aunts and uncles except Audrey ignored her.

Rose was not only invisible at home, but at school. Her dorm mates were civil enough, but Rose never clicked with any of them. The other girls had all been friends before starting school, so they were already a group. They had all offered to let Rose join them, but Rose didn't want to feel like a third wheel.

Albus would sit with Rose in class and talk to her in the halls, but he had friends and a girlfriend. So Rose ate her meals and studied alone rather than imposing on Albus or her dorm mates. The rest of the class teased and sneered at Rose. On Rose's first day of class of first year, she had fallen two flights of stairs. She walked away unscathed, but everyone who had seen her had started laughing at her. Rose had yet to live it down, six years later.

Rose would smile so that the others would not have more reason to mock her. She always had her nose in a notebook, sketching. Rose ate every meal under the Quidditch Stadium bleachers. Her aunt Audrey would come to visit the kids once a month and she would eat with Rose under the bleachers. Other than her aunt's monthly visits, Rose ate alone. She liked it better that way.

_**There's a girl  
Who sits under the bleachers  
Just another day eating alone  
And though she smiles  
There is something just hiding  
And she can't find a way to relate  
She just goes unnoticed  
As the crowd passes by  
And she'll pretend to be busy  
When inside she just wants to cry  
And she'll say...**_

Take a little look at the life of Miss Always Invisible  
Look a little harder, I really really want you to put yourself in her shoes  
Take another look at the face of Miss Always Invisible  
Look a little closer and maybe then you will see why she waits for the day  
When you'll ask her her name

Scorpius Malfoy was handsome, popular, and hated by his family. Scorpius had broken his family's tradition by being sorted into Gryffindor, not Slytherin. His family had been LIVID when he had told them and they had yet to forgive him. Scorpius didn't mind, he hated them right back. So Scorpius spent every holiday at his best friend, Albus Severus Potter's, house. More like castle.

Harry's ancestors had been living in England and Ireland for centuries before Harry was born. Once a Potter finished his education and their parents had passed away, the house was theirs. After the final battle, Harry had returned to Hogwarts to finish his final year. Once he graduated, the house was his, Potter Hall. When Harry and Ginny died, James Sirius, Albus, and Lily would inherit it. For now they all lived in it, Scorpius included. Scorpius even had his own private chambers with a bathroom, bedroom, library/study, and drawing room. All of the chambers had the same. Scorpius was hoping that Harry and Ginny would adopt him any day now.

The other Weasleys had not been happy when Harry and Ginny had allowed Draco Malfoy's son into their home when he came home with Albus for Christmas in his first year. But Harry, who had spent ten years of his childhood without anyone caring about him, overrode them. So Scorpius was welcome anytime. Scorpius had floo'ed back to Malfoy Manor to get the rest of his belongings one Friday afternoon back in his first year.

Scorpius had noticed that Rose didn't get noticed by her family much. He knew the signs because his biological family hadn't paid him much attention. Scorpius noticed Rose even with her large family. He secretly thought that Rose was the prettiest in her family. But he couldn't tell her that. She most likely saw him as family. And it was wrong to feel the way Scorpius felt about Rose if that person was your family. But Scorpius hoped anyway that Rose would notice him as more then her cousin's best friend.

One morning, in late October, Scorpius noticed Rose walking outside with a plate of food twords the Quidditch Pitch. Scorpius turned to Albus, who was sitting beside him.

"Where is Rose going? Why doesn't she ever eat with us?" Scorpius asked staring after Rose. Albus turned away from his girlfriend, Alice Longbottom, to stare after Rose too.

"She eats under the Quidditch Stadium bleachers. She has since first year. Rose tripped and fell down two flights of stairs on our first day. Half the school saw her and started cackling. The other half knew by the next day. Rose tries every year to start over. But the others won't let her forget what happened. I've told her that she is welcome to sit with us. I know that her dorm mates have done the same. She told me that she doesn't want to intrude. So that is what she does. When Aunt Audrey comes to visit, she sits with Rose under the bleachers. Other than that, Rose eats by herself. Audrey comes from a big family and knows how Rose feels.

"Aunt Audrey thinks Rose is depressed because none of our prats of classmates will allow Rose to forget that she was a bit of a klutz on the first day of first year. Rose is different as it is. She doesn't want to be a Healer, a Auror, or a Quidditch player. She wants to be a fashion designer, a artist. That notebook she is always sketching in? Full of designs and drawings. Rose makes her own outfits. That's why her clothes never match. I think she is fantastic at what she does. But the school will never allow her to forget about her first day. She can't wait to graduate, to get away from all these people who all know about the incedent, even the people in lower years have heard now. I don't blame her. I am the only person she talks to. She is beyond ready to start over in a new place. All the students here are jerks to her. Except for a select few, you, me, and her dorm mates. Rose is the sweetest person on the planet. She has feelings like everyone else. She wants what we all do. She wants someone to love her." Albus said quietly so the people around them wouldn't hear him.

The bell rang at ten to nine. Albus took his and Alice's bags and left the table, clapping Scorpius on the shoulder as her pulled Alice behind him. Scorpius rose too and started towards his first class. He saw Rose come back into the Great Hall and set the plate she had with her on the table closest to the door. It disappeared and Rose hurried to get to class with cat calls and jeering following her. Scorpius saw tears as she ran past him. Scorpius looked after her sadly and followed her up the stairs.

_**The beginning, in the first weeks of class  
She did everything to try and fit in **_

_**But the others they couldn't seem to get past all the things that mismatched on the surface  
And she would close her eyes when they left and she fell down the stairs  
And the more that they joked  
And the more that they screamed  
She retreated to where she is now  
And she'll sing... **_

Rose walked out of her last class of the day in late March and was tripped up by one of her sneering classmates.

"Watch where you're going, klutz!" The girl sneered.

Scorpius, who had been at the end of the hall hurried to help Rose pick up her belongings. Rose looked up and back down quickly as Scorpius started to gather paper and books. Rose stood up and ducked her head, wincing at the laughter from behind her.

"Come on, Rose." Scorpius took Rose's arm and steered her away, glaring at the laughing students, who now looked shocked at Scorpius help Rose.

Rose kept her face hidden as the two walked back to the common room. Scorpius looked over at Rose as the two reached the portrait hole. He put the books and papers on the floor and pulled Rose into a hug. Rose stiffened in shock as Scorpius hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Rose. Forget them. They mean nothing, They are all stuck up snobs and don't deserve your tears. I'll walk you to and from class now, if you want." Scorpius said looking down at Rose.

"Don't bother. Just leave me be. I'm not worth losing your popularity for." Rose said quietly as she gathered her papers and books and rushed up to her dorm. Scorpius stared after her.

"Yes, you are. I'll fight for you, Rose."Scorpius said as he left the common room.

_**Take a little look at the life of Miss Always Invisible  
Look a little harder, I really really want you to put yourself in her shoes  
Take another look at the face of Miss Always Invisible  
Look a little closer and maybe then you will see why she waits for the day  
When you'll ask her her name  
Whoa…**_

One day in late May, Rose did her normal routine of grabbing a plate and filling it with food before walking outside with it. Scorpius stared after her sadly. Suddenly a blonde girl was blocking his view. She giggled and leaned forward, closer to Scorpius.

"Diane. Hi, how can I help you?" Scorpius asked as he put food on his plate.

"I wanted to give you my address. I was thinking that maybe we could get together this summer." Diane batted her lashes at him.

"Why would we do that?" Scorpius asked Diane. Diane was one of the girls who teased Rose the most.

"Well, so we could go on a date. I like you. I want you to be my boyfriend." Diane purred. Scorpius shuttered inwardly.

"No, Diane. I don't like you as a person, let alone that way." Scorpius said coolly.

"Why not? I'm attractive. Much more so then the klutz you were staring after when I arrived to rescue you. She's not normal. She doesn't belong in our world. She's not one of us." Diane said sneering.

"That's your oppinon. Now if you will excuse me…" Scorpius said as he stood up from the table, taking his food and his plate with him.

"She's a nobody! If you leave this hall, you will lose all the respect that the students have for you! You will lose all of your popularity!" Diane screeched as Scorpius left the hall.

"I don't care. If this is what I have to do to be with Rose, this is what I'll do!" Scorpius called as the door shut behind him.

Scorpius walked down to the Quidditch Pitch and started looking under the bleachers. He found Rose easily. She was looking at her notebook. Scorpius slipped in behind her and smiled at her. Rose turned to look and turned quickly back to her notebook. Scorpius started to eat quietly.

"You can come sit by me… if you want." Rose whispered. Scorpius quickly moved to sit beside Rose. The two ate quietly.

"Why are you here?" Rose asked quietly.

"I'm eating with you." Scorpius said looking over at her.

"Why?" Rose asked.

Scorpius moved to push a strand of hair out of Rose's face.

"Because I love you." Scorpius said turning back to his lunch.

"I'm not someone to loose your popularity over…" Rose said.

"Let me decide that." Scorpius said taking Rose's hand in his.

"I love you, too. I have for years. But I never thought you would see me. I'm invisible to everyone else." Rose said quietly.

"I see you. I've seen you for years, Rose. I love you so much." Scorpius said before he kissed her.

The next day, as predicted, Scorpius was shunned as well. But Scorpius didn't mind as he walked down the hall holding Rose's hand.

_**And one day just the same as the last  
Just the days been in counting the time  
Came a boy that sat under the bleachers just a little bit further behind...**_


	2. What Makes You Diffrent

**A/N**: Another song chapter. This is really the end of this story! I got a review saying that I could easily continue this story, so I did. I have a poll on my profile and would love it if people would vote on it. I DO NOT OWN THE LYRICS OR ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE. The lyrics are the Backstreet Boys's the characters are JK Rowlings. ENJOY and Review! Love, lily

**July 31****st**

It was a sunny summer day. Scorpius was waked by Albus knocking on his door.

"Gram wants us over for Dad's birthday party in one hour. Just thought I would give you plenty of time to get ready." Albus called before walking away.

Scorpius looked over at his clock that showed him it was eleven thirty. Scorpius sat up and looked at his closet unconsciously. Inside was his safe with his money. All four of the teenagers in the house had summer jobs. James, Al, and Lily all had their own bank accounts with Gringotts. Scorpius kept all of his earned money in the safe in his closet. He didn't doubt that if he put the money into an account at Gringotts one of his lovely blood relatives would take it all out. So Harry had bought Scorpius a safe when Scorpius confided in him why he didn't want a Gringotts account of his own. Scorpius had saved nearly one million galleons. By the end of the next month he would have all one million. He was saving for a lot of land to build a house on and the cost of the house and furnishing themselves.

Scorpius stood up and stretched walking into his bathroom that was connected to his room. Twenty minutes later, Scorpius stepped out of his shower and walked over to the sink and the mirror over the sink to shave.

Forty minutes later the family apperated into the Burrow's backyard. Most of the family were already there and talking. Harry, Ginny, and James walked over to join the cluster of people near the back door. Albus and Lily walked away with Teddy to join in the family Quidditch match. Scorpius looked around and saw Audrey leaning over to look at a notebook that a red head sitting near the lake was holding up to her. Scorpius smiled and walked over to the pair. Audrey straightened up and smiled over at him.

"Scorpius, hello dear. Rose was just showing me her latest drawing. Come join us." Audrey said as she sat beside Rose and took the notebook from her niece. Scorpius kissed Audrey's cheek before sitting behind Rose, who smiled up at him before kissing him softly. Audrey smiled over at them as Scorpius wrapped both of his arms around Rose's waist, pulling her to him.

Audrey gave Rose back her book.

"Lovely, Rose. Now I'll give you two some privacy. I need to wish Harry a happy birthday still. I'll bring some food and cake round when the others start eating." Audrey smiled, kissing Rose's cheek and leaving. Scorpius leaned his chin on Rose's head as he looked at the notebook.

"School is not going to be easy for you this year…" Rose whispered looking across the lake at the Quidditch game.

"I know. You'll stick by me?" Scorpius asked looking down at Rose.

"As long as you want me…" Rose said quietly.

"I am going to hold you to that, love." Scorpius smiled and kissed Rose's forehead.

"Why me?" Rose asked looking up at him.

"Because I love you." Scorpius said looking right back at her.

"But… you've given up all hope to be accepted by being with me. I want you to be happy. I don't want you to regret anything." Rose said sadly.

"You are everything I could hope for. You are the only family I will need after graduation in June. I could never regret my choice to be with you over the brainless bimbos we go to school with. They are all the same. I love _you_ Rose Weasley. And one day soon I am going to marry you and we can leave and have a family of our own." Scorpius said before kissing her softly.

"I love you, Scorpius." Rose smiled up at him before she turned back to her notebook. They were full of drawings of outfits.

"When we leave you will open up your own clothing store. I will help you open it and help you run it. Where do you want to live anyway?" Scorpius said looking at the drawings.

"I hope so. I've always dreamed of living in Italy. I don't speak a word of Italian, but I love the thought of it. Or Paris, I've always loved the thought of living in Paris. Why?" Rose asked looking up at Scorpius.

"Well, I have saved enough money to buy us a track of land to build a house any where you want to live. By the end of the summer, I should have enough to buy us a main house in Italy and a smaller one in Paris. For vacations and such. Unless you'd rather have our manor in Paris and the smaller house in Italy." Scorpius said looking across the lake.

Rose gaped up at Scorpius in shock. Then she leaned up and kissed him hard.

"I love you. I want you to have everything I can possibly give you. That includes a family, even if we have to adopt. I do however have one request. I want a cat and a dog. I've always wanted pets but the Malfoy's never allowed a furry pet anywhere near the Manor. That's all I ask." Scorpius said kissing Rose back.

"You are all I want or need, Scorpius. I love you. I'm so happy with you, Scorpius. I'm so glad you picked me…" Rose whispered as Scorpius deepened the kiss. Audrey, who had been watching the pair turned away, smiling.

Scorpius pulled away from Rose and leaned his forehead on hers.

" Same to you, love. But I also want a family. As many or as few children as you want." Scorpius smiled.

"I've always wanted kids. I've dreamed of having a baby girl. She'll know that we love her. That we won't ignore her." Rose said softly.

"When we leave, I'll be all the family you need…" Scorpius promised kissing Rose's head.

"I certainly hope so…" Rose giggled as Scorpius kissed her neck.

_**Ohh oh yeah  
You don't run with the crowd  
You go your own way  
You don't play after dark  
You light up my day  
Got your own kind of style  
That sets you apart  
Baby that's why you've captured my heart  
I know sometimes you feel  
Like you don't fit in  
And this world doesn't know  
What you have within**_

**November 20****th**

Sixteen weeks later the two were back in school as Head Boy and Head Girl. Scorpius was in the Head common room when he heard a noise outside. He put down his journal and got up to look but as he did the portrait was flung open. Rose stumbled in, her face hidden by her hair. Scorpius looked out to see Dianne and her friends laughing hysterically.

"Ten points from each of you. So that's one hundred points from Ravenclaw. Now, sod off before I double it!" Scorpius snarled, closing the portrait hole on them. He heard screams of outrage but paid them no mind. He walked up to Rose's room and knocked softly on the door.

"Not now! I don't want to talk, Scorpius! Leave me be!" Rose yelled. Scorpius could hear the tears in her voice. Wanting to kill Diane, Scorpius left the dorm going down to the kitchens. When he arrived there house elves surrounded him immediately.

"Hello. I need chocolate and ice cream and as much fattening food as you can please." Scorpius said in a sigh. The house elves ran around the kitchen collecting the food. Within ten minutes Scorpius was back in the dorm with three house elves following him all laden down with food.

"Thanks guys. I'll see you all soon." Scorpius said softly looking up at Rose's door sadly.

When the house elves were gone, Scorpius went up to Rose's door and knocked softly.

"I have food. When you want to talk to me, I will be downstairs. I love you." Scorpius called.

He walked back down the stairs and started writing in his journal again. Two hours later Rose walked down the stairs and curled up next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and he absentmindedly ran his fingers in her hair.

"I'm sorry." Rose whispered as tears ran down her face.

"What happened?" Scorpius asked setting his journal down.

"Diane cornered me after my Muggle Studies class. She started teasing and mocking me and I am so sick of it that I finally snapped back. We stood in the hallway screaming at each other for at least ten minutes before my professor noticed the yelling. He dismissed me and started lecturing Diane. He had overheard the whole thing and knows how much trouble Diane is for students and teachers alike. I was almost to common when she caught up with me with her friends." Rose said looking at the coffee table.

"They all started bulling me, telling me that I was a prude, a whore, and a load of other things as they followed me up the corridor. As we reached the portrait you opened the portrait. They only do this when there is no one around. Albus usually walks me to class and back but he had a meeting with Professor Longbottom this afternoon." Rose whispered quietly.

Scorpius sighed and offered Rose a plate of macaroni and chesse. Rose took the plate and the fork and started to eat.

"You and I have most of our classes together. The only one we don't is your Muggle Studies and I have free period during that time. I'll walk you to and from that class for the rest of the year. I want you to be able to talk to me about stuff. We have to communicate for this relationship to work." Scorpius sighed again.

"I don't care how stupid things seem to you. If it hurts you I want you to talk to me about it. Rose, when I look at you I see a girl craving to fit in with any sort of group. You'd love to fit in anywhere you can. But people don't accept you here. I don't understand why, but they just don't. But you can adapt to all sorts of situations. I've seen you do it here. You are different in class then when you are in the corridor with the other students. You hate passing in the corridors because of the other students. But once we move to Italy when we graduate, it won't matter. No one in Italy will know who we are so we can start all over there." Scorpius said softly as Rose finished her food and lay with her head in his lap.

"When we leave you'll be all the family I need. What do you want to do when we graduate?" Rose asked softly as Scorpius continued stroking her hair.

"I want to be a healer. I've already been accepted and Harry's offered to pay for my extra schooling. I'm going to pay him back even though he wanted it to be a gift. But I can do that in Italy. In fact the schooling is better in Italy. I promise to provide for you and our family that we will have, Rose. I promise to take good care of you for as long as you'll have me." Scorpius murmured into Rose's hair.

"I know you will. I will provide all the love you'll ever need, I promise. As long as you'll have me." Rose whispered back.

"I'm going to hold you to that you know." Scorpius said kissing Rose.

"I know you will." Rose giggled kissing him back.

_**When I look at you  
I see something rare  
A rose that can grow anywhere  
And there's no one I know that can compare  
What makes you different  
Makes you beautiful  
What's there inside you  
Shines through to me  
In your eyes I see all the love I'll ever need  
What makes you different makes you beautiful to me  
**_

**December 25****th**

Before Rose knew it it was Christmas holidays. Rose's family always spent the Christmas holidays at the Burrow. The entire family stayed there. After the war the family expanded the Burrow to fit everyone. Every kid had their own room as well as the sets of parents. Each bedroom had a bathroom attached and a small Christmas tree brought back from Romania by Charlie.

On Christmas morning Rose woke when her door creaked opened. She looked around sleepily to see Scorpius holding a small velvet box. Rose scooted over so Scorpius could get in beside her on the bed. He did and Rose curled up to him, her head on his chest.

"Wanted to give you your gift before the festivities. I hope you like it…" Scorpius said quietly handing the box to Rose.

"Thanks, love. I'll get yours as well." Rose said softly starting to get up.

"Open it first." Scorpius said holding Rose down.

"Alright." Rose said softly opening the box. Inside was a silver ring with a diamond in the middle of the band. It was an engagement ring. Rose gasped and looked up at Scorpius.

"I love you, Rose. I don't care how much money you or I have. You've had my heart since third year, Rose. It's yours. Will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" Scorpius asked looking down at Rose.

"Of course I will. I love you too. Al will be the one to give me away. Audrey can be one of our witnesses, Albus the other. I don't need a large wedding. I just want to finish school first. Now, can I get yours?" Rose said kissing Scorpius.

"I suppose…" Scorpius teased. Rose got slowly out of bed and went to her small tree and picked up a small box. She brought it back to the bed and sat back down handing Scorpius the box.

Scorpius pulled Rose to him and opened the box. Two tiny kittens fell out with bows around their necks. There was a Siamese and a Tuxedo kitten. Scorpius looked at Rose.

"You mentioned wanting kittens. I thought these two might suffice. I'll get you a puppy for a wedding gift. Their accessories are all back at the dorm. Do you like them?"

"I love them, my dear." Scorpius said, kissing her lovingly.

"I love you, Mr. Malfoy." Rose said quietly.

"I love you soon to be Mrs. Malfoy." Scorpius whispered back.

It turned out to be the best Christmas either had ever had.

_**You've got something so real  
You touched me so deep (touched me so deep)  
The material things  
Don't matter to me  
So come as you are  
You've got nothing to prove  
You won me with all the you do**_

**July 19****th**

Soon the two were done with school. Both of the houses in Italy and Paris were bought as well as shops down the street from each house for Rose. Furniture was bought and the stores were stalked full of outfits and workers willing to work for the girl who had designed such beautiful clothes. A cook and maid were hired and contracts were discussed. The pair had graduated with honors and it was the night prior to their wedding.

Rose and Audrey were sharing a room in an inn in Spain, as were Scorpius and Albus. Rose's parents had meetings and would not be attending. Rose was devastated until Audrey agreed that she would sign as Rose's parent for her to get married. Scorpius, who had turned eighteen in June, did not need permission. But Rose, who would not be eighteen until October, needed permission which her parents had not given because they did not know or care to know of Rose's plans.

Audrey and Rose were sharing a room with two California king sized beds. Rose and Audrey we currently eating room service on their beds and talking.

"…any time Aunt Audrey. We'd love to have you and Uncle Percy, or just you." Rose said between bites of Shepherd's Pie.

"That's sweet, love. I may take you up on that. Now we have a big day tomorrow so dessert then bed?" Audrey said softly.

Rose nodded and started on the cheesecake and ice cream that were on her bed. Within ten minutes the two were in bed.

The next day at noon, Rose and Scorpius were facing each other with a Minister behind them and Audrey and Albus on either side of them.

"Now before I have you recite your vows, Scorpius has something he'd like to say. Scorpius?"

"Thank you, minister. Rose, I want to say that I love you. You have no idea how my life has changed over the last year. I promise I will love you forever." Scorpius said smiling at Rose.

"Very well. Scorpius, do you take this woman to be your wife, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, until death do you part?" The Minister asked.

"I do." Scorpius promised

"And do you, Rose take this man to be your husband , in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, until death do you part?" The Minister asked.

"I do." Rose said softly.

"Then by the power vested in me by God I now pronounce you man and wife. Scorpius you may kiss your bride." The minister said. Before he had finished his last sentence Scorpius pulled Rose to him, kissing her deeply.

_**And I wanna take this chance to say to you  
What makes you different  
Makes you beautiful  
What's there inside you  
Shines through to me  
In your eyes I see all the love I'll ever need  
What makes you different makes you beautiful to me**_

_**You don't know how you've touched my life  
Oh there's so many ways, I just can't describe  
You taught me what love is supposed to be  
It's all the little things that made you beautiful to me**_

**July 19****th****: Five Years Later**

Scorpius came home to his house in Italy after his shift at the hospital to have his legs squeezed by a small pigtailed red head.

"Hello, love. How's my little princess?" Scorpius asked picking up the small girl, who kissed him lightly.

"Good, Daddy. Momma is in the kitchen. Albus was hungry and Momma was feeding him. I was going outside to play with Luna. The babies kicked today, I felt them. Love you, Daddy." Audrey said, cuddling into Scorpius's chest. Scorpius kissed Audrey's head and put her down. Audrey immediately ran into the large manor yard to play with the black lab. Albus, who was two and two years younger than Audrey ran outside with a sippie cup to join Audrey. Scorpius walked into the kitchen and hugged Rose from behind, kissing her neck.

"Lo love. How was your day?" Rose asked as Scorpius kissed his way down her shoulder.

"Missed you. Yours?" Scorpius answered still kissing Rose's shoulder.

"Same. I can't believe that Audrey starts preschool tomorrow. The twins are going to be active, I can already tell. Albus is extremely fond of the new Nanny." Rose moaned softly as Scorpius moved lower, still kissing her.

"Love you. And our family. It's perfect. Happy Anniversary." Scorpius said as Rose turned to face him and pulled him closer to her by his tie.

"Same to you love." Rose said and Scorpius kissed her hungrily

_**What makes you different  
Makes you beautiful  
What's there inside you  
Shines through to me  
In your eyes I see all the love I'll ever need  
What makes you different makes you beautiful to me  
Everything in you is beautiful  
Love you give shines right through me  
Everything in you is beautiful  
Beautiful to me (to me)**_

**FIN**


End file.
